ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbuster Merchandise Archive
This is the Ghostbuster Merchandise Archive, which is a project to list all the merchandise related articles at Ghostbusters Wiki. The following are still being worked in so the old articles are still up: Print (including: comics, book, novelty book), Home Video Releases, Audio Releases, Toys, Perishables, and Video Games. Key For some of the less common abbreviation used on the page. For "Company/Brand" section: This section lists manufacturers, producers, distributors, licensor, divisions, and brands. " * " after a Company/Brand means that a article has not been made yet for the Company/Brand. Research still underway. The "Start" section addresses the first known year that a product was released related to Ghostbusters. For "Type" section: *AA = automotive accessories (antenna toppers) **AA:AF = air fresheners *AC = accessories (air horns, flask, posters, shoe snappers, trays) **AC:BO = bottle openers **AC:BU = buttons **AC:FB = foil bags **AC:KC = keychains **AC:MA = magnets **AC:PA = patches **AC:PS = plastic stick ons **AC:ST = stickers **AC:SU = sunglasses *AP = apparel (hats, pants, shoes, socks, underwear) **AP:SH = shirts (sweetshirts, t-shirts) *BG = board games **BG:PU = puzzles *CA = cards **CA:PC = play card game decks **CA:CC = collectible cards *CH = collectors/hobby items **CH:BH = bobble head figures **CH:CO = coins **CH:DM = display masks **CH:FI = figurines **CH:PR = high end props **CH:LP = (novelty) license plates **CH:ST = statues *CO = costumes (masks, plastic costumes) *EL = electronics (handheld / simple house devices) **EL:AC = alarm clocks **EL:EW = electronic watches **EL:HG = handheld electronic games **EL:RA = radios **EL:TA = toy arcade cabnets **EL:TP = toy pinball machine **EL:WT = walkie talkies *GE = gaming equipment **GE:AC = arcade cabnets **GE:PM = pinball machines *HH = household (ceiling fans, door knob covers, light switch covers, receptacle covers ) **HH:CW = clocks for walls **HH:LA = lamps **HH:PI = pillows *HO = hobby **HO:DI = diecasts **HO:MO = model kits *HV = home entertainment video releases **HV:4K = 4K blu-rays **HV:BR = blu-rays **HV:DV = DVDs **HV:LD = laser discs **HV:VH = VHSs *HY = hygiene ''(shaving kits, soaps) **HY:TO = towels **HY:TP = tooth pastes *KI = kitchen *LB = lunch boxes *OD = office / desk items (packing tapes) **OD:SB = stress balls *OT = outdoor / travel (backpacks/book bags, slumber bags, tents, travel bags) **OT:BC = bicycle **OT:KR = kiddie rides **OT:RT = riding toys *PE = perishables **PE:BE = beverages **PE:CA = candy (bars, chocolates, gummies) **PE:CE = cereal **PE:CS = cake snacks **PE:GU = gum **PE:MM = marshmallows **PE:PC = popcorn *PR = print ''(book markers, door hangers, posters, stamps) **PR:AC = activity books **PR:AD = adaptation books **PR:CB = comic books **PR:CP = color books **PR:GR = graphic novels **PR:GC = greeting cards **PR:LB = library binding books **PR:NO = novelizations **PR:PU = puzzle books **PR:ST = sticker books (sticker albums) **PR:TR = translated books *PI = paper items (blowouts, cups, hats, napkins, plates, table covers) **PI:PB = paper bags *SP = serving products ''(ceramics, glassware) **SP:CU = cups (mugs) *ST = stationery (pencils, pens) **ST:NP = notepads (notebook) *TI = toy items **TI:AF = action figures **TI:BM = bubble makers **TI:BS = building sets (building figures) **TI:MF = mini figurines **TI:PT = party toys (small toys) **TI:PB = plastic banks **TI:PS = plastic statues **TI:PG = play gels **TI:PP = play putties **TI:PL = plush toys (dolls) **TI:RP = role playing toys **TI:VF = vinyl figures **TI:YY = yo-yos Merch Waves section: *GB1 = Ghostbusters Film Merchandise Wave (1984-1988) *RGB = The Real Ghostbusters Merchandise Wave (1986-1993) *GB2 = Ghostbusters II Film Merchandise Wave (1989-1991) *GB Non-Wave = Ghostbusters Non-Merchandise Wave Period (1992-2002) **''EGB = Extreme Ghostbusters related items (1997-2002?)'' *GB 20th = Ghostbusters 20th Anniversary Merchandise Wave (2003-2007) *GB 25th = Ghostbusters 25th Anniversary Merchandise Wave (2008-2013) **''GB:TVG = Ghostbusters: The Video Game related items (2008-2010?)'' *GB 30th = Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary Merchandise Wave (2014-2015) *GB:2016M = Ghostbusters 2016 Movie Merchandise Wave (2016-2017) *GB:2016C = Ghostbusters 2016 Classic Merchandise Wave (2016-2018) *GB 35th = Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary Merchandise Wave (2019-Current) For "C or L" section: Note section "C or L" means "Country or Language". Note that country code is prefered over language. Two Letter codes are country codes *AR = Argentina *AU = Australia *BR = Brazil *CA = Canada *DE = Germany *FR = France *ES = Spain *JP = Japan *NL = Netherlands *RU = Russia *UK = United Kingdom *US = United States of America *WW = World Wide Release List Category:Projects